


Friends in High Places

by ShaneVansen



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, UST, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan's made a decision. Audrey approves.  (<i>Sparks and Recreation</i> post-ep.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends in High Places

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks goes to December21st for betaing and helping me make up my mind about word choices. :)

"I'm going to run for chief of police."

Audrey's sitting in the visitors' chair across from him, flipping through reports; though they've had separate offices for weeks now, they still spend most of their time working together. At his words, she pauses in her reading and studies him for a second. "Because you want to or because you think you should?"

Trust Audrey to cut to the heart of the matter. He leans back in his chair and gives her a half-smile. "A little of both, actually. Something Dwight said made me realize that Haven needs someone who will help the Troubled instead of simply ignoring what's happening, and that's not going to be anyone the Rev can control. I think I could do a good job."

She considers him for a minute, then leans forward with a glint in her eye. "As your partner, would I get special privileges?"

"Such as?" Nathan asks, suppressing outward signs of his amusement as he watches her make a big production out of considering her response.

"A better parking spot?"

"The parking lot is so small that a 'better space' would save you all of five seconds," he points out. "Besides, most mornings you come in with me."

"True enough. A pay raise?"

"The mayor and the town council set the budget, not the police chief."

"Right. A better coffee maker?"

"Hmm." He pretends to think about it. "That might be doable."

"You know I'm going to take full advantage of this, of course."

"Well, it is in my best interests to keep you happy, seeing that you're the only person who can hurt me."

He winces a little when he hears himself; that sounded much more serious than he'd meant it to. The thing is, it's true; he just not sure if she understands to what extent.

Audrey, being Audrey, doesn't notice a thing. She's brilliant at picking up the little details, at putting the pieces together to get the big picture, at noticing anything that might be bothering him, especially if it means she gets to dig into his private life. But for a trained FBI agent – or for having the memories and skills of a trained FBI agent; he's still not entirely certain about how that works – she's utterly oblivious to anything having to do with her own personal life. Most days, he's not sure if he's thankful for that or not.

She arches an eyebrow at him. "And don't you forget it," she says with mock seriousness before turning back to her reports. With a sigh, he picks up his own and gets back to work, silence settling back over the office as they search for something that will lead them in the right direction.

"Hey, Nathan?" she says several minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"You'll be a great chief." She looks up, straight into his eyes. "I can't think of anyone better for the job."

The smile's completely involuntary; he didn't realize how much he wanted her support until he had it. "Thanks, Parker." A little embarrassed, though he couldn't say why, he drops his eyes back down to the paperwork before him. He can't help but chuckle at her next words.

"We can still get a new coffee machine, right?"

 _\--end--_


End file.
